1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to street lamps and, particularly, to a light emitting diode street lamp with a brightness sensor and a humidity sensor.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional light emitting diode street lamp uses a light emitting diode array as a light source. Typically, the luminance of the light emitting diode street lamp can self-adjust according to the brightness of the environment. However, on rainy or foggy days, light visibility may become low due to moisture in the air. In these conditions, the light emitting diode street lamp may not self-adjust appropriately.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a light emitting diode street lamp which can overcome or at least alleviate the above-mentioned problems.